Directions
by KittyBits
Summary: Sequel to "Heaven waits here at my door" and "The Girl". Reid is going to meet an old friend of Lisa's and he isn't comfortable about it while Morgan keeps giving directions to lost tourists. Reid/OC Morgan/OC


**Disclaimer: The list of things that's actually mine grows! But CM still isn't on it. **

**Authors note: This is it! This is the last story (newly edited and improved – all for my lovely fans :D) from the Lisa-verse. So far anywho. Actually I only wrote this because I made Morgan fall in love with Lisa in The Girl. And then I felt sorry for him. So – here it is! The German parts are translated at the bottom.**

* * *

It was obvious that she was lost.

She would glance at her map then at the nearest road sign then back at her map and then she would sigh. She kicked a trashcan and smiled apologetic at an elderly man who gave her an angry look. She pushed her long blond hair behind her ear and started the glancing routine again, as if it would help to do it a second time.

"Excuse me Miss?" Morgan said and disturbed her deep thoughts.

"Yes?" She had big blue eyes and a small smiling mouth.

"You look like you could use some help." Her face lit up.

"Oh GOD yes! I've been trying to find my hotel for HOURS! I have literally no idea where it is or I am for that matter! And the cab driver just looked at me in a strange way and told me to get out of his cab when I tried that!" Morgan felt himself smile at her as she spoke. So many words in so small a woman. And her weird accent was oddly attractive.

"What hotel are you staying at?"

She told him and he laughed.

"I understand that the cab driver threw you out!" She looked at him puzzled. "Go down to the corner and then turn left. You can't miss it!"

She smiled at him and Morgan felt his heart flutter just a tiny bit.

"So close! I'm totally beat and I have to meet my friend for dinner! But thank you so much for helping me!"

Morgan felt a bit disappointed as she walked the way he had just told her.

Why hadn't he asked for her number?

* * *

"Spencer there's someone I'd like you to meet!" Lisa said with a serious look on her face. "This person means a whole lot to me and traveled all the way from Germany just to meet you. And approve. But the last part isn't as important." She gave her silent husband an apologizing smile and twined her fingers into his. "You know I love you right baby?" She kissed his hand and held it to her chest. "Just remember this person means a lot to me and I'd really like for you to get along!"

Reid was working hard at holding back the questions in his head. He always felt jealous when Lisa talked about the time before they met. He even felt jealous when she talked about the time they didn't spend together, but he didn't want to be put down as being the jealous type.

"So when will I meet this important person?" he asked and tried hard not to sound bitter as the word important slipped of his tongue.

"Tonight!" Lisa said and a big smile formed on her face. "I'm so glad you said yes!"

"Well of course I would. I'm _dying_ to meet one of my wife's important persons."

* * *

She felt so stupid right now. She knew she couldn't find her way a completely strange city and she had left her map in her hotel room anyway. Stupid stupid stupid. Now she HAD to ask for direction. She saw a man exciting a small café.

"Excuse me sir?" The man turned at the sound of her voice. "Hi could you perhaps help me? I think I'm lost."

"Again?"

Christel felt like kicking herself as she realized it was the man from earlier. She blushed.

"I get lost from crossing the street, now I actually left my hotel room without my map. I could be lost for days!"

He smiled a big white-toothed smile. She liked black men.

"I'm looking for the restaurant where I'm meeting my friend. And I'm already 5 minutes late!" He laughed.

"Alright – where are you going?"

She thanked him for his help and rushed the way he pointed out to her.

She wondered what his name was.

* * *

Lisa was fidgeting. She kept folding and unfolding her napkin with a big expectant grin on her face. She looked up at Reid.

"I'm so excited!" She exclaimed.

"And you just can't hide it," Reid continued quoting a song from her favorite band. He got a smile in return.

"I love it when you do that!" She looked adoringly at him making the green monster of jealousy in his stomach quiet down for just a second. "Don't believe any of the stories!" And then the green monster went back to roaring again. Even louder than before.

Reid looked at the door trying to decide who the person in question could be. With every person entering the door he would recall some statistic fact or something Lisa had said.

A family of five came in the door.

_My mom died when I was 3 so I don't really remember her. My dad raised me but he died two years ago. That's why I came to The States. My only living relative is a cousin I haven't seen since I was 14. _

A tall handsome man entered. He was wearing a suit and a briefcase.

_Please – not him!_

He looked like business – must be a lawyer.

_In the year 2009 there was 21,682 resident and active lawyers in the state of Virginia. _

The lawyer walked towards their table.

_In Washington the number was 22,973._

He joined a table with three other men in suits. Reid took a deep breath.

"We always said we would be the perfect couple, if it wasn't for a few things we just couldn't change." Lisa said absently staring into the candle on the table caressing Reid's hand in small circles.

A blond woman entered the restaurant.

_Home coloring kits are estimated at over $200 million annual. 40 % of women are opting for lighter shades._

The blond looked around with a stressed look on her face. She looked in their direction and her face lit up with recognition.

"You are going to love her!" Lisa said.

"Her?"

"Lisa!"

"Christel!"

"Her?"

"Hallo mein Schatz!"

"Mein Liebling!"

"Her!"

She looked at her map. She frowned. Morgan looked at his watch and realized that the reason he would come late to work was because he couldn't leave her with that look on her face.

"So where are you going today?" She looked up and grinned as she saw who was speaking to her.

"This is getting kinda weird. I thought there'd be more nice people in America..."

"Apparently I'm the only one."

"Apparently." Her smiling face turned serious. "I'm meeting my friend. We are going shopping but we're meeting at this coffee place first."

"Okay, which coffee place?"

"That place." She pointed at his cup.

She smiled and waved at him as she left. Morgan could get used to meeting her like this. He felt in an excellent mood.

"So you meet this girl you wife called her 'special person'."

"Important person."

"Almost the same. But you meet this 'important person' and it turns out to be a woman?"

"Yes, thank you for stating the obvious Morgan."

Morgan leaned back against Reid's table and laughed.

"Aw man, you must have been relieved!"

"I wasn't _relieved_ – I was surprised!"

"You were totally relieved – you get so jealous sometimes!"

"I don't get jealous!" Reid didn't like where the conversation was going. Especially since he had felt relieved when it turned out that the other big love of his wife's life was her best friend. Relieved wasn't actually word enough to describe the feelings that washed over him as he watched his Lisa and the woman called Christel speak German at an inhuman speed. Reid was still only learning German so after the greetings they had switched to talking English.

And he really hoped that the stories weren't true.

"You get jealous all the time!"

"No I don't!" Stupid conversation.

"You get jealous every time I'm even close to touching her."

"That's because..." it means something different to you than it does to her. They both thought it but neither said anything to acknowledge Morgan's feelings. Reid sighed. "Anyway. Lisa'd like for all of us to go out tonight to and this is a quote: 'show that American people actually _can_ hold their liquor' end quote."

Prentiss joined their conversation.

"I'm free tonight!"

"I have to stay home with Jack. It's his birthday" Hotch said as he rushed past them.

"I have a date," Rossi called from across the room.

"Does everybody eavesdrop in this team?" Morgan asked accusingly.

"Garcia already said yes." Reid told him.

Morgan sighed. "And I don't intend to miss my sole opportunity to see the woman Reid was jealous of!"

"Reid was jealous?" Prentiss asked with a teasing look in her eyes.

"Conversation's over!"

"We can't keep meeting like this"

"I almost feel like sighing, but it isn't everyday beautiful women are fully dependent on me." The woman smiled at the big man and thought to herself that he was way too good-looking for women not to beg for the possibility to depend on him.

"I'm looking for a diner."

"You're meeting your friend again?"

"The only person I know in this entire country." She smiled. "If I don't count you or her husband that is."

Morgan felt a flash of heat run through his body. A married woman friend!

"So you're meeting your friend and her husband for dinner?"

"Well yeah but then we're going to a bar to meet some of their friends. And I have the distinct impression that she wants play match-maker with me and one of their friends. You know how it is."

Morgan sighed and felt his mood drop. "I know exactly what you mean."

"Anyway – that diner I''m looking for!"

He kept his charming face on until she turned the corner.

"... And this is Emily Prentiss. I convinced her into being Spencer's new 'bodyguard' after the incident I told you about." Lisa ended her introduction.

"You're so beautiful!" Christel said in a loud voice.

"Why thank you." Prentiss said as she felt her cheeks get hot from blushing. Garcia looked at the other blond newcomer with adoring eyes.

"Aren't you just magnificent." She sighed.

"I might be, but I'm not nearly as good with computers as you are." The others laughed.

"What are you all laughing at." Morgan had finally pushed his way through the crowded bar to the table his friends and coworkers were sitting at.

"My new best friend." Garcia said cheerily. "She's almost as cool as me!"

Lisa turned to face Morgan. "Derek, this is Christel my best friend since I was 13."

The blond woman turned around to greet him, and Morgan felt his eyes go wide.

"You again!"

"So your name is Derek." Her eyes glinted with delight. " I like that!"

"You know each other?"

"I wouldn't say that we know each other." Christel said hesitantly.

"It's more like we met a few times." Morgan said. He liked to look into her eyes. He felt himself getting drawn into the blue depths as he registered the music change.

The smile in her face spread to her entire face.

"Let's dance!" and Christel pulled Morgan into the dancing crowd.

"I feel cheated!" Lisa complained and leaned into her husband.

"Cheated of what?" He asked and twined their fingers together admiring the look of her wedding ring on her finger.

"I wanted to be the cause of that – but noooo! I lost to mere coincidence!" She said with disgust in her voice. Prentiss and Garcia smiled at the two people lost in conversation and went to the bar to get more beer.

"Shouldn't you just be happy?"

Lisa sighed.

"Why did I get married to my conscience?"

"Because you love me?"

"Oh yeah. I'd forgotten that." Reid laughed silently against her hair.

"Why are women so fond of match making?"

"Ich liebe dich Spencer Reid."

"I love you too."

"Didn't you just love Christel?" Garcia asked.

"Yeah, she was nice."

"NICE?" Garcia shot a shocked glance at her favorite black Adonis sitting on her desk in front of her. "She wasn't just nice! She was fun and smart and pretty and sweet and she really knew how to get down on a dance floor!"

Morgan sighed and nodded. He had noticed all that.

Garcia looked at him in a calculating way that scared him beyond belief.

"Soooooo?" She asked with an inquiring look on her face.

"So what?" Morgan tried to get up and out of her office.

"SIT!" He did. "So, did you get her number?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Why should I?"

"Didn't you just listen to me?"

"Do you really think that's reason enough?"

"Derek Morgan! I know you like Lisa, but you KNOW that won't happen and so this amazing girl show up and you DON'T get her number? What is wrong with you?"

"She'll go back to Germany soon anyway."

"Did you spend the entire evening last Friday just looking? She said loud and clear that she got a job offer! She's staying!"

Morgan looked at her blankly. "She is?"

"Which is why I got her number. Which is why you are calling her this moment to ask her out." Garcia demander while pressing Christel's phone number. She held the phone up to Morgan who sighed and took it.

The phone rang.

"She's not answering it."

"Of course she is!"

"Why should she?"

"Because she digs you."

"She isn't answer... Oh hi Christel, this is Derek, Spencer's friend you know. I just heard that you are going to stay for a while and a friend of mine had your number... Yes Garcia... Christel says hi Garcia."

"Say hi right back at her!" Garcia said with a smug smile.

"She says hi back. But anyway – I thought you might need somebody to show you around considering your lack of ability with maps... You're free today... After work then? Around 5 p.m.. I'll pick you up at your address." He turned off the phone. The look on Garcia's face annoyed him.

"I hate profilers."

"Hey – I'm not a profiler!"

"You could be. Dangerous woman!"

"You have no idea," Garcia said and winked.

**Okay, German!**

**Hallo ****mein ****Schatz**** = Hello my darling**

**Mein ****Liebling**** = My sweetheart or something like it**

**Ich ****liebe****dich**** = I love you (obviously)**


End file.
